Brilee
Brilee Josley is a main character who appears in the SouthParkYoutuber45 channel. She never appears in the actual show. Brilee mainly appears in gaming videos. She moved to South Park from New York City in 2013. Personality Brilee is very kind, but sometimes, she can be negative and sarcastic. For Example, in some videos Brilee would make a sarcastic comment. She is a big fan of Roblox. She plays it a lot, but not with Stan and his friends. Instead, she plays with some of her other friends. Despite this, She would still make time to appear in videos, mostly videos with Stan and Kyle. Like many characters, she hates Cartman, and would mostly mock him in a few videos. Little does she know, Kenny has a HUGE crush on her. Brilee can also show frustration with her siblings messing with her. She last appeared in "Brilee vs. The Barney Error". Appearance Brilee has fair skin, black eyes, pink lipstick, and blonde hair(sometimes brown), which is tied in a braid. She wears multiple outfits throughout the run of the channel. Prototype Brilee first appears in the Adventures in South Park Trailer on a poster of the episode "The New Girl in Town". This was Brilee's first South Park avatar. She had light brown hair, had eyelashes, and wore a red and white striped shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jeans, and dark purple converse sneakers. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park series, she wears a different outfit, consisting of a dark blue cap(which looks similar to that of Pip's), a dark blue hooded jacket over a light blue dress with darker blue polka-dots, white collar and sash, and green converse sneakers. Starting with "Brilee vs. The Barney Error", she wears a neon green cap, a neon pink jacket, an orange undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair is longer and no longer in a braid. Minecraft Brilee wears 8 outfits in Minecraft: In the intro, she wears a white panda hoodie, a white undershirt, white short shorts, and white boots. Her hair is brown. In "Brilee's House Tour" and "City Wok/City Sushi Tour", she wears a white hoodie with green accents, a green and black checkered bandana that covers her mouth, black shorts with green trim, and green sneakers. Her hair is still brown. In "Terrance and Phillip's House Tour", she wears an outfit similar to what Anna from "Frozen" wore. She has red hair and wears a medium-length, dark blue skirt consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow, and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. In "Lily Town Tour (Part 1)" and "Brilee's World", she has a Steve skin, due to an error. She has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side and in the back), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and 4px arms. In "Boardwalk Town", she wears a yellow duck hoodie, light blue denim shorts, and yellow sneakers. Her hair is brown. In "Lily Town Tour (Part 2)", she takes the form of Alex, which is also caused by an error. She has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on both sides, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, grayish boots, pinkish lips, and 3px arms. In "We're Back", she wears 2 outfits: Her first outfit consists of a waffle body with a derpy drooling face. Her second outfit consists of a lavender one-piece dinosaur costume. Roblox In Roblox, Brilee wears 9 Outfits: In "Deadliest Disasters", she wears a red and white Canada beanie, a black t-shirt that reads "enjoi" in rainbow colors, black pants, and purple high-top sneakers. Her hair is short and brown. In "Arrested Again", she wore a red and gold leopard-printed bikini. She keeps her Canada hat and hairstyle from her primary outfit. In "Gathered Gaming", she wears a purple long-sleeved shirt that reads: "FAME" and light blue denim shorts. She maintains her hat and hairstyle from her primary outfit. In "Elementary Extermination", she wears a white tank-top that reads: "Cool Story Bro" in the form of the Toy Story logo, red shorts, black high-top sneakers, and the same hat and hairstyle. In "Christmas Carnage", she wears a light teal and white sweater, white pants, brown boots, and the same hat and hairstyle from her last 4 outfits. In "Krazy Killers", she wears a white tank-top that reads: "ARE YOU KITTEN ME RIGHT MEOW", a black bra underneath, black shorts, black boots with cats on them, and black cat ears instead of her Canada hat. In "The Lost Episode" she has long hair supported by a black headband and wears a light blue sleeveless blouse. She also wears the white pants and brown boots from her Christmas Carnage outfit. When she returned in "Skydiving Simulator", she wears a dark red sleeveless jumper dress with white trim. On her head, she wears a white whipped-cream-shaped hat with a red cherry on top and antlers with red ornaments on them. In "DLW || Hub", she wears a yellow t-shirt with the "Rugrats" logo on it and light blue denim shorts. Her hair is brown with a black headband on it. Poptropica In Poptropica, her hair is brown with roses in them and wears a white wedding dress. Gallery Brilee SP.PNG|South Park Artwork Brilee Prototype.PNG|Prototype Brilee GA1.PNG|In GoAnimate Brilee GA2.PNG|Brilee's New Outfit Brilee Poptropica.PNG|Poptropica Outfit Brilee Minecraft.PNG|Brilee's 2nd outfit during "We're Back" Brilee RB8.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "DLW || Hub" Brilee MC1.PNG|Brilee's outfit during the Intro Brilee MC2.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Brilee's House Tour" and "City Wiok/City Sushi Tour" Brilee MC3.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Terrance and Phillip's House Tour" Brilee MC4.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Lily Town Tour (Part 1)" and "Brilee's World" Brilee MC5.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Boardwalk Town" Brilee MC6.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Lily Town Tour (Part 2)" Brilee MC7.PNG|Brilee's 1st outfit during "We're Back!" Brilee RB1.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Deadliest Disasters" Brilee RB2.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Arrested Again" Brilee RB3.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Gathered Gaming" Brilee RB4.PNG|Brilee's Outfit during "Elementary Extermination" Brilee RB7.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Christmas Carnage" Brilee RB5.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Krazy Killers (Part 1)" Brilee RB6.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "The Lost Episode" Brilee Roblox.PNG|Brilee's outfit during "Skydiving Simulator"